At First Glance: Senri Shiki and Rima Touya
by mojomojo
Summary: That first meeting between Shiki and Rima, followed by their never ending need to be near each other and know that the other is there to support them. Their love will either keep them sane, or doom them forever especially with the threat of another man in Rima's life. A twist to keep you going!
1. Chapter 1

"Rima!" I looked up from my manga sighing heavily. My agent was standing in the doorway, hand on her hip, looking extraordinarily sassy. "Rima Touya, I'm not going to tell you again. You _need _to meet Senri Shiki. He's amazingly good looking, and the perfect accent for your own modeling.

"This is ridiculous, I hope you know that." I glared at her and rolled my eyes. "Minne, I don't _need_ to do anything. I do just fine on my own."

"You could do so much better. Please, I'm begging you just do this for me once." When I thought more about it though, to be honest, Minne had never really been wrong. I nodded and she squealed, turning and grabbing her phone from her assistant.

Just a few minutes later she came back. "Okay Rima. It's all taken care of. We're going to head over to one of the Ichijo's estates. Senri is staying with his friend."

I nodded absentmindedly. The Ichijo's family was very powerful, and so were the Shiki's. Their families were some of the strongest nobles in the vampire community, not that Minne would know anything about that. She was only human after all. I felt my fangs descend, bringing forth my own hunger. I grabbed my small pouch of blood tablets from my desk and ate one. Well, we needed to go ahead and get this over with.

I followed Minne to the car and let her drive, barely acknowledging the things she was saying. "He truly is splendid to look at Rima," she told me when my attention had focused on her again.

"If he is half as good looking as you seem to say he is Minne, then I owe you an apology. But this is becoming tedious. Please hurry." I heard the sound of the gas pumping faster as our speed increased.

I'm not going to lie. The Ichijo family spares no money when it comes to showy fashion and architecture. It was some of the best that I had seen in quite some time. I knew Takuma, distantly, from his connections with Kaname Kuran the Pureblood. When he stepped out I was once again momentarily stunned by his beauty and kind face.

"Rima Touya!" His voice carried across the grounds and I waved Minne forward, who had stopped to stare. "Come. I have been told that you wish to meet Senri, eh?" He winked at me, his bright blue eyes dancing in the light.

"Well, you could say that." I was still rather detached, something that I was rather gifted at being. Emotions weren't my strong point. Takuma just smiled though and motioned me forward, gently placing his hand at the small of my back. "You have a lovely home Takuma," I told him, looking up at him sideways.

His eyes crinkled as he smiled, giving me a small bow. "Thank you Rima. I've heard about the Touya estates and can only give you my gratitude that you paid me such a compliment." It was true, that our own estate was lovely as well. Perhaps more so, but I was surprised Takuma knew. From what I had been told, his live revolved around Kaname by choice, and the council, by his grandfather.

"Senri!" Takuma's voice carried through the foyer and I heard quiet footsteps. A young man appeared at one of the side doors. I was momentarily stunned by his appearance, which was just fine as Takuma made introductions.

Senri Shiki had dark rust brown hair that was messy, yet managed to be perfectly stylish at the same time. His brown eyes looked bored and tired, but when we made eye contact I saw something flicker in them. He was of slight build, much like Takuma, but just a bit shorter. No more than one inch. He was wearing white slacks and brown loose top with a neckline that was curiously low. He bowed after a brief pause, and I quickly responded, taking the time to compose my features. Minne had indeed been correct. Again.

"It is nice to meet you, Rima Touya." Senri's voice was soft and elusive, and yet at the same time warm and kind.

"Indeed, it is nice to meet you as well, Senri Shiki." I was only too aware of what I was wearing, mid thigh stockings with four-inch spiked black heals. My skirt was flared out and a good four or five inches above the stockings. My top was tight and clingy with cuts through the back and a low v cut out of it. I was instantly struck with the curious notion of what it would be like it Senri were to run his long fingers down my back.

We bowed again and Takuma led us to the couches. "Rima, I have a few errands to run. I'll be back in a few hours if you need anything." Minne was excusing herself and I motioned her off.

As soon as she left Takuma sighed and let himself lean back into the sofa. "Humans make everything so difficult," he murmured softly. I knew he felt passionately about protecting their rights, but he had a good point. They complicated matters.

I snuck a sideways glance at Senri and was startled when his eyes were on me, staring it seemed, very intently at my clothing. "Takuma," I said, my voice sounding exceptionally bored which pleased me considering my own inner turmoil. "Why don't you have maids or servants?"

"I asked them to leave for today. I know Senri would be here and sometimes he makes them nervous. Between the two of us, sometimes all of the chores don't get done." He smiled again, a light blush topping his cheeks. Getting up suddenly he ran to the kitchen, only to return with a tray full of cookies and tea.

"Is that pocky?" I pointed to the chocolate covered sticks and Takuma nodded, motioning for me to take some.

"Senri is very fond of them so all of our houses are stocked for when he comes."

I leaned forward to take a few, very aware of how exposed my skin was when I did this. I heard a sharp intake of breath and smiled to myself. I was glad that my skin had that effect on him. I grabbed three pieces, put one in my mouth, one I kept in my hand, and the other I tossed to Senri, winking at him while it was in the air.

I saw his mouth twitch into a smile as he grabbed it, saluting me with his hand and the piece of pocky. I looked back over to Takuma who had a friendly light in his eyes. "Rima tell me, how are you faring? How is the agency doing?"

"The agency is fine," I said shortly, hesitating for a second before continuing. "The only problem is that I'm beginning to fear they are growing bored of me. As if I'm not beautiful enough to hold them anymore." Takuma frowned and I sighed. "They don't want me to model alone anymore. They keep bringing all of these _men_ in, expecting me to model with them, but I have no interest in people I am not familiar with."

"Well, Senri does modeling too!" Takuma sat up and snapped his fingers. "Senri, you should call you agent. Ask her to set up and appointment so you and Rima can be together."

I leaned forward again, lower this time so I could pour three cups of tea. I could feel Senri's eyes on my skin and looked up, my blue eyes locking onto his brown and I began to see flashes of red across my vision and through his. My fangs lengthened again and I sighed. Something about him brought on my hunger in a way I was not accustomed to. It was glorious.

Senri's eyes never left mine as he stood up and walked towards me. I felt trapped, something that I, as a predator, had never felt before. He drew closer and all I could was stare at him like a trapped bunny in the eyes of a snake. I felt more movement behind me and as Senri reached out to touch my face, I felt hands sliding down my arms. I turned to see Takuma, his blue eyes wide.

Senri's hand gently touched my chin, turning me back to him and he leaned down slowly. "Rima," he whispered my name softly right before his lips pressed against mine. My eyes slowly closed as I relished the sweet feel of his lips on mine, and his hand on my skin.

As we pulled away from each other, his eye softened and he stroked my cheek. "I have never felt like this," he whispered, stress laced through his voice. "I like it, but it's scary." I nodded and he sighed, closing his eye briefly. "Come to the school with me. We can watch out for each other. We can be together without things being extra difficult."

I nodded without even thinking it through. I would do anything for him. He smiled and looked at Takuma who had moved away and was picking up a phone.

There was a knock on the door and I sensed Minne's presence. I jerked away from Senri and turned in time to see Minne walking in. "Rima, we need to go. Your next shoot is in thirty minutes and you need to finish getting ready." She was smiling as she went, which led me to believe that Senri's agent and Minne had already been in contact. I nodded and stood up, smoothing my skirt. I saw a scorch mark from a lightning bolt on the table and blushed a little, knowing that I must have caused it during our kiss.

"I'll talk to you later about that school, Shiki," I said as I left. I nodded at Takuma who was waving cheerfully at us.

"He'll do, Minne." She knew I had been beaten, but wasn't one to brag. She simply nodded her head and told me that she had recently been in contact with Shiki's agent.

"I have it all set up for you Rima. He'll be in the photo shoots from now on."

"Mother, father." They looked up from where they were sitting by the fire. I could see a flicker of irritation flash over my father's face, but my mother smiled gently at me.

"Rima dear? You look stressed."

I could feel her poking at my mind, trying to read what it was that I might be thinking. "Mother stop. I have a favor to ask of the two of you."

My father put down his book at stared at me, his dark eyes flashing a warning. "Well Rima, hurry up. We haven't got all day."

I bowed quickly and composed my face and voice. Emotion was not something that won any battles around here and my parents wouldn't understand my reasoning. Especially when one considered that I myself barely understood. "I would like to join Kaname Kuran at this Cross Academy school. I have been invited by Senri Shiki to attend with him, and the Ichijo heir, Takuma."

"Ah, the Shiki family shows themselves once more through their son." He nodded to himself before giving me the barest hint of a smile. "Rima, I demand that you go. To get close to a pureblood is something that not many have the opportunity of."

I bowed again before turning to leave. "And Rima." I turned to him and saw his eyes flash. "Don't let your emotions control you. Use your head."


	2. Chapter 2

"You must be Rima Touya!" I looked at this girl in front of my and felt my mind go completely numb. She was so spunky. "We've been waiting for you. I'm to take you up to your dorm with this group." She smiled and gave me a wink. "You'll be in the Moon dormitories."

"I assume you are Yuki Cross," I said, staring at her. Her brown eyes softened as she bowed and nodded. "It's nice to meet you. I think."

I looked around and saw Takuma headed my way. "Rima! I'm glad you got here." He leaned down and helped Gerard my driver pick up a suitcase. "I'll help you get settled." As we were walking he bumped his head against my shoulder. "Have you heard from Senri yet?" I shook my head and he sighed. "He was supposed to get here this morning but hasn't shown up yet. I'm a little worried about him."

"I don't think you need to be. Everything will be fine, don't worry." I pulled out a box of pocky from my purse. "Do you think they have these in the dorms?"

"They do!" I turned to see Yuki staring at me with a smile. "The chairman got a request asking for them to be put in the kitchen." I looked over at Takuma who was giving a wide smile. "It wasn't him. I think that Shiki might have sent it himself."

"Oh really, is that what you think, Miss Guardian?" I stared at her and saw her hunch back a little.

I sensed a presence and jerked my head up, meeting the gaze of Kaname Kuran. I bowed, waiting for him to say something but he just stood there, looking around at the collective students. Not all of us were here yet, but it was still impressive. There were so many nobles and aristocrats in one area.

"It is nice to see so many of our kind." Kaname's voice was soft and dangerous. I saw a blond vampire shudder off to my side. "I hope you know that our purpose for being here is to help the chairman in his quest for peace between our races. And I also have personal reasons. I don't want to command you. Instead I want you to see me as someone that you can respect and trust to lead you in the correct direction."

I turned at the sound of footsteps as more vampire showed up. Senri was among them and I felt my lips twitch into a smile when our eyes met. He nodded at me before bowing to Kaname. Kaname continued talking, but I looked around, taking in the sites around me. I could feel the power throbbing in the room and a sudden burst of anger. I turned to see Zero Kiryu. When Kaname saw him he smiled, motioning for us all to leave. "I have business with the guardians," he said, walking between us. "Go about your business. Get settled in."

"So that's what it's like to be in the presence of Kaname Kuran." Senri was staring out the windows on the second floor. "I was expecting it to be different. It is very subtle."

"That's probably by choice," I said absentmindedly. "I imagine he doesn't want to draw too much attention to his own abilities."

Senri turned suddenly, reaching out his hand to brush his fingers up my cheek. "You are a mysterious creature, Rima Touya. I'm looking forward to our time together."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks and looked away. "Senri, you hardly know me."

"I know that I've never felt a draw to another being like I feel when I'm near you. Will you fight it?" He grabbed my waist and jerked me closer to him, tilting my head up to look in my eyes. "Part of me wants you to fight Rima. I want a good hunt. I want to chase after the thing that I want the most."

"Lust?" I asked, running my hand down his back.

"No. I want companionship. I want love and someone to call my very own. My parents never had it, and I crave it. And your blood calls to me. I can't deny it."

I could feel electrical currents running through my body and took a deep breath, trying to relax away the feeling of nervousness in me. "That's quite a bit for one man to want from one particular woman."

Senri smiled, flashing his fangs. "This woman that I seek isn't just any woman. She will be my other half and I will enjoy her in every way possible." His voice was so suggestive that I felt my body shake and quiver.

"Senri, you don't know what you're talking about," I told him with a shake of my head, trying to get my emotions back in check. "You don't know what on Earth you mean."

A wild look ran through Senri's eyes and he jerked my body up, forcing me high on his own until our faces were almost even. "Don't try and make this less than it is!" He grabbed my face and pulled ours together, his lips insistent against mine. "We'll see, Rima. We'll see." He turned and left the room, letting it stand wide open.

"Rima?" Ruka came in and gently shut the door. Are you okay? Senri seemed a bit shaken." She laid a gentle hand on my back but immediately jerked away when a shock went through her body. "Ow!"

"Ah, I'm sorry Ruka. I'm just tense." I thought back to the red color in Senri's eyes, and my own desire for his blood and companionship. "Senri is just adjusting is all."

"I think he likes you Rima." Ruka's voice was sad and gentle. "I think that you have a chance with him as well."

I bit my lip, feeling my fangs pushing against the skin. Oh, whatever it was that was between us, there was definitely more to be had.


	3. Chapter 3

"Be careful of the day class students, please." Kaname was standing in front of us all and giving us some last requests before we went over to the classroom where we would have our single class for the year. "They have no idea what we are, and the chairman doesn't want them to. And for now, I agree with him. It would be dangerous for them to know that we exist."

"Pandering to the needs of humans," someone murmured under their breath, sounding as if were the worst thing that could ever happen to them.

There was a blast of air and that students stood perfectly still, having narrowly been missed. "I will not have you going around and endangering us all with your nonsense talk. If you are in disagreement with what we are doing, then leave." The student shook his head minutely. "Good. Let's go."

The wide doors opened and we walked towards the gate that separated us from the rest of the students. I looked over at Senri and saw his jaw set in a tight line. Takuma was at his back and turned to smile at me.

"Oh my gosh! The night class students are so attractive!" There were oos and ahs as we walked in front a huge group of students. Squeals of delight and wonder sounded through the crowd, even heard in men's voices.

"Hello! We're the night class students!" I turned to see Aido waving enthusiastically with his cousin standing by, looking completely bored.

Aido continued to greet them all and I made my way over to Senri and Takuma. "This is interesting. I never would have thought that it would turn into this kind of thing."

Takuma nodded and shrugged. "I think part of it is the fact that we're an "elite" group of students. The day class students have been informed that we're students who happen to be very intelligent. And on the side, we're just very good looking." He smiled and waved to a small group of girls who were staring. "Shiki! You should wave. It's fun!" He gave a wider smile as he turned to wave at all sides of the crowd.

I looked and saw Senri's frown and small shake of the head. "I will not parade myself in front of them for their amusement." He sounded irritated and I laid my hand on his arm, giving the arm a gentle squeeze.

"Try not to be so testy with them Senri. They can't help it." I turned to see a small group of guys staring at me and felt a small jolt of annoyance, but I shut it down heaving a sigh. I gave a small smile and winked at them before turning back to the front. I saw Kaname talking to the guardian girl, with the guy, Zero Kiryuu next to him.

"I don't' like him," Senri said with a flick of his finger towards Zero. "He's mean."

"Leave him alone and you'll be fine."

We finally made it to the classroom and filed in. "Well, this class is a simple one. We're just going to be doing research to try and decrease our dependence on people for food. I think that if we are able to find an alternative to drinking it from a human, we will be closer to revealing ourselves to the human world." Kaname was sitting on a desk, book in hand. "I think that's truly the way to go about this. There was soft murmuring in the classroom as the students thought about this but it subsided.

"The council won't like it. It goes against their ways." Someone had a death wish. Despite Kaname's council upbringing and my family's own support of the council, I knew that he, and I, and many of his closer friends, were not entirely impressed with the council.

"It's time the council began to make changes to their ways." Kaname's quiet voice left no room for argument. "As one brought up by them, I am well aware of their ways and am also aware that there are some changes that need to be made. Our generation will be able to bring about this change."

Senri sighed and looked at him. His lips quirked into a small smile and he turned to look at me. "Don't you find it odd that we suddenly were all called together to be in this night class with a pureblood and now he's talking about changing things that have been in place for thousands of years?"

"I think that he can do whatever he pleases. It's completely up to you if you want to go along with it. I'm sure he wouldn't care if you chose to leave." I was watching him very closely to see what he would do but he just shrugged.

"I'm not saying I have a problem with any of it I'm just saying it's odd. He's a pureblood. We can only benefit from being in his presence."

I leaned on his arm gently, producing a box of pocky. "I think that I've an addiction to this. I find that it ends up everywhere I am."

"It's because pocky is delicious." Senri turned to look at me and gave me a gentle smile. The unusual amount of warmth made me smile and get small shivers down my back. He took a small handful and popped them into his mouth, making a sound of contentment.

"Is there actually going to be a professor in this class?" I turned to see a dark haired girl standing up, hands on the desk and looking accusingly at Kaname. "I thought this was a _school_."

"There will be a teacher on some days and not others. It is completely dependent on what we want. I for one, don't really want to be _told_ how things work in the world but if you'd like to have a full-time professor I can let the chairman know." Kaname gave a small bow to the girl and she blushed, mumbling about how there was no need to bow. I saw Ruka who looked furious, either at the girl for asking a question or at Kaname because he was acknowledging a female that wasn't her.

"There's something about Kaname," I said softly, watching him with narrowed eyes. "He's so sad."

Senri shifted so he could look at me and I slowly met his gaze. "Kaname is sad, Rima. But we all experience sadness. Maybe it's a pureblood thing."

"RIMA! I _told _you that there would be a modeling shoot tonight!" Minne's voice was strained and loud on the phone. "You AND Senri need to be ready to go in fifteen minutes. End of discussion." She hung up with a snap and I sighed.

"Senri, did you know that we have a modeling thing tonight?" I walked into his and Takuma's room and cocked my hip to the side. I felt the material of my skirt sway and enjoyed the lacey feel of it.

Takuma sat up from his pile of blankets and pillows, completely shirtless. I have to give the guy credit, for someone who seems to be Kaname's lackey, he managed to have time to work out. "Shiki, you didn't tell _me_ about it."

"I didn't know…" Senri grabbed his phone and flipped through it quickly. "Oh. I guess I did. I didn't really read the message though." He looked up and smiled, ruffling his hair. "What time do we need to go?"

"Pretty much right now," I said with a sigh. "Get ready. The car will be here in ten minutes." I stopped at the doorway and turned my head back to look at the two of them. Takuma had stood up and was stretching. "Takuma, I'm sure if you wanted to come you could. Minne wouldn't say no to a threesome. Photoshoot." I saw Senri's eyes widen and winked at him playfully before skipping back to my room.

"Ruka!" She popped her head out of her closet, looking a little startled. "Ruka, I don't know what I'm supposed to be wearing to get ready for this thing!"

"Are you supposed to be wearing something specific?" Her voice was much more gentle than my own hurried and panicked one.

"Well no, but I need to look _nice_. I'll be showing up with Senri, and maybe even Takuma. I need to look amazing."

Ruka began rifling through my closet while I went through my drawers. "Wait!" She stopped me and grabbed what was in my hand before I could even see it. "I've got it. Stay here."

A few seconds later she had compiled together the perfect outfit. Fishnet leggings with black leather boots. Then there was a black and white checkered short skirt and a white shirt with a skull on it. Black smoke was coming out of the skull's head. I knew that the shirt was very tight and had very little back to it.

"What do you think?" She smiled proudly and pulled me closer.

"I think it's fantastic! Especially when you consider this is something that I don't think you'd ever wear." I smiled at her and hurriedly put it on. "Thank you so much!" I called to her while I hurried down the stairs.

Senri and Takuma were both standing at the front door waiting for me. Takuma gave a soft whistle and I saw Senri swallow convulsively, even though he didn't say anything. "Well look at you!" Takuma took my arm and spun me gently. "You look lovely."

"Thank you Takuma," I told him linking my arm through his. I held my other out for Senri who took it and the three of us walked towards the car. I could see Minne's eyes widen as we got closer and smiled at her.

"You really do look nice Rima." Senri's voice was soft and wavered ever-so-slightly with his discomfort as he complimented me. "I should have said it sooner."

"Don't worry Senri." I winked at him and kissed his cheek. "I already knew you liked it."


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa! What's that?" Takuma was running around the room like a madman as he tried to take in everything there was in the room. "That's amazing. How does _this _work?"

Senri was laughing to himself and I was standing there with a huge smile on my face. "Takuma what are you _doing?"_

"I don't even know anymore!" he called back to me. He began talking to the photographer and asking about the different parts of the lights and how each item worked.

"I'm glad we brought him," I said absentmindedly to Senri. I leaned my head on his arm and he moved to put his arm around me. "He's like a little kid in a candy shop."

Senri chuckled again and stroked my hair gently. I had been instructed to let it down out of my pigtails for the hair stylist. "You just wanted that threesome."

I sat up and looked at him, letting my face get very close to him. I could feel his soft breathing tickle my skin and smiled. "Senri, I don't want to share you with anyone, let alone another _man._ But, would like to be surrounded by two _very _attractive males. That's something fun." He inhaled and closed his eyes, letting his breath out in a gentle whoosh on my face. I leaned down and kissed him, at first gently but more forcefully when the shock had worn off his calmness.

I stopped and turned to the sound of approaching footsteps. "I love this place!" Takuma said enthusiastically, throwing himself down on the couch beside Senri. "Can I be in the photoshoot?" The photographer looked up and nodded. "Really?"

"Sure kid. I don't care as long as Miss Touya and Mr. Shiki are in it. I'll talk to the designers and see if they have clothes for you."

Takuma turned to us with a gigantic smile on his face. "Did you hear that? I get to be a model for the day!"

Senri laughed and bumped his head against Takuma's shoulder before drawing me back down to lean on him. "It's not nearly as exciting as you seem to think that it is. It's okay but after a while it becomes very tiring."

"Excuse me, I've got your clothing ready for you." The young lady was blushing a furious red and seemed like she was focusing very hard on not messing up what she was saying. "If you would follow me, we have people ready to help you get dressed."

We went down a series of hallways and finally appeared at two doorways. Gentlemen was posted on one door and Rima Touya on the other. I smiled as I walked in. I could feel the hope of the humans in the other room, probably anxious to see the guys without their shirts.

"Miss Touya, I am here to help you if you need it." I turned to see another young girl who was nervously picking at her fingernails.

I reached forward and gently grabbed her hand. "You shouldn't do that. Picking needlessly at things is a good way to destroy something."

I grabbed the back and walked into the changing room. When I took the back off the hanger I stared at the clothing and smiled. We were getting ready for Halloween after all.

The outfit was very leathery. I put on the skintight pants and looked in the mirror. The material was soft and relatively comfortable. The shirt had a looser billowy design to it and when I put it on it felt like I was wearing nothing at all. I slipped the bra on and looked back in the mirror. I looked like I usually did for the most part and walked back out. The young girl looked up and smiled.

"I have your boots here. They are just ankle boots." She watched me put them on and then approached me. "I have to attach the rest of the outfit to you." I nodded and she moved behind me. I felt her tugging on the pants before moving on the shirt. She produced a thicker white ribbon and laced it through the cuts in the shirt before tying it into a big bow-knot on the side. She then went to a box and pulled out a headband with rabbit ears on it. One was perked up and the other lazily flopping halfway up. She smiled and handed it to me. "The hair people will put that on you when they've finished with your hair." We left the room and went to another where there were two women waiting to do my hair.

I bowed to my her and went to sit in the chair. "What lovely hair," one of them murmured as she brushed through my hair. "We are actually going to put it back up into pig tails, but we're going to do a little something extra."

I closed my eyes and waited, ignoring the slight pulling as they styled it the way they wanted it. I began thinking about Senri. I knew very little about the Shiki family, but what I did know is that his mother had fallen in love and gotten pregnant. The father left when Senri was young and no one had heard from him or knew who he was for that matter. I remembered his kiss and the feeling I had when his lips were pressed against mine. It made my body tingle and my brain would cease intelligent thoughts.

"We're done Miss Touya. If you'd like to see it."

I opened my eyes and stared before smiling. My hair was in pigtails, but they were also spike out just a little at the ends so they looked fuller than they were. The bunny ears made me look quizzical.

"The make-up people will be in shortly," the other one said with a bow.

I nodded and waited. A few minutes later a woman walked in with a large case. "Hello Rima," she said in her no-nonsense voice. This was the same woman who did my make-up every time I had a shoot.

"Hello Irimi," I said softly and watched her pull make up containers and brushes out of the box. "You look lovely as always."

She grunted and told me to close my eyes. Soon after she was completely absorbed in her work and I let my mind wander again.

Takuma had known Kaname for a very long time. I knew that originally people were concerned that the Ichijo's were forcing their son into the company of a pureblood, believing that they were just trying to increase their social standing. However, when it was realized that Kaname was not actively seeking power in allies, the vampire community had quieted down and moved on.

Takuma and Senri had met not long ago, but had become friends very quickly. I wondered how Kaname felt about that, considering Takuma was probably his closest friend and ally, if you had to call Takuma anything.

"Done. Rima, I'm going back home now so I hope you have a lovely shoot. Send me the pictures when you get around to it." Irimi left, shutting the door firmly behind her.

I looked into the mirror and sighed. She did such an amazing job. My eyes looked wider and had an innocent look to them, as well as being mischievous. She left most of my skin completely untouched, adding only a bit of powder that had small sparkles in it.

"Ready Miss Touya?" The girl stood up and was waiting at the door for me. I nodded and followed her back to the picture room.

"Rima!" Takuma ran towards me, a huge smile playing at his lips. He was also dressed as a bunny, however he was dressed as a white one. He wore a casual suit that was fit to his body. They had combed through his hair but mostly seemed to have left it as it usually was, just a bit messy and smooth. I noticed his bunny tail and poked it gently. He laughed and turned. "This is such great fun!"

I looked up and saw Senri staring at me. He smiled and nodded his approval and I stared at him. Takuma had distracted me so I hadn't seen him and now I couldn't stop staring.

He was wearing a black and white pinstripe suit, fit perfectly to his body. In one hand he had a black cane with a silver bottom that clicked when it was tapped, and a silver knob on the top. He had a black hat in the other hand. They had made his hair just a touch messier than usual and put a red rose in the pocket of the suit. His shoes where white with a black toe and heel. When he turned to let me see the entire outfit I saw that the suit had tails that fell to mid-thigh and he had a pair of white gloves in the suit pocket.

"You look amazing," I said to them both when Takuma had finally calmed himself down. Senri bowed and Takuma gave a huge smile.

"You do too!" Takuma wrapped his arms around me and gave me a quick hug before looking down and winking dramatically at me. "I could just eat you up!"

We laughed and Senri looked irritated with his friend. Takuma back off and Senri hugged me before kissing my nose. "I imagine they'll put some whiskers on you soon," he murmured before leaning down and kissing me. My heart felt like it skipped a beat and I sighed happily.

"Let's get started!" The photographer was staring at us and looked both irritated and amused at the same time.

The favorite pose ended up being of Senri sitting on a Victorian couch. Takuma was on the ground leaning back against one of Senri's legs. Takuma had one leg out and one leg up at an angle. Senri's hand was on his shoulder carelessly thrown there with the hat sitting crookedly on his head. And then me. I was sitting on my knees next to Senri and had my head tucked up against his neck and looking at the camera. My flopped bunny ear was touching his hair and his hand was touching my cheek. The faintest smile played at his lips as he commanded Takuma and I. His bunnies.

"Let's do that again sometime!" Takuma said happily as we got back to the dormitories. "Thanks for letting me go with you guys. I'm going to go check on Kaname." He turned and made a mad dash for the stairs, turning a sharp corner to get to Kaname's.

Senri and I walked up towards his room and when we got there I leaned in the doorframe, watching him as he puttered around the small space left for him. Takuma's things took up so much space I was surprised Senri didn't complain about it.

"You looked stunning tonight," he said as he turned to look at me. He began unbuttoning his shirt, watching me the entire time. When he reached the bottom, he let it slide off of his body and walked towards me, a dark look glinting through his eyes. "Rima, you make me feel things I've never felt before." He leaned down and kissed me, letting it be slow and linger. "I want you," he murmured, sliding a finger across my neck. He let out a small noise when his finger passed over my heartbeat. I leaned up and pressed my lips against his again, brushing my tongue across his lower lip.

He whispered my name and I felt the first gentle pulses of electricity flow over my skin. I knew that he could feel it too when his body gave a small shudder. He grabbed my waist and lifted me up, and when I opened my eyes I saw his burning into mine. We were moving towards the bed.

***I guess the thought never occurred to me, but if you could maybe give feedback or just tell me what you think… I'm just doing this for fun ^_^ thannks!***


	5. Chapter 5

"Shiki!" Akatsuki's voice bounced down the hallway.

Senri stopped and lowered me to the ground. He looked down at me but I bit my lip, giving a small shake of my head. "Rima-"

"I should go," I said quickly, smoothing my shirt to get the wrinkles out. I cleared my throat a frowned a little. "This probably isn't a good idea anyway. We need to be more careful and aware."

I gave him a quick bow and hurried out of the room, nearly knocking into Kain as I went. "Rima! Hey." I nodded at him and murmured a greeting before continuing back to my room.

I had no excuse for what had just happened. I was letting my emotions getting the best of me again. Not a good idea, at all. "What would father say if he knew?" I whispered to myself, quietly closing the door behind me. Takuma knew what would be going on, and maybe he'd be able to give me some insight about what to do.

I hurried out of my room and went to Kaname's, assuming that's where he'd be.

"Takuma, I don't want to discuss this anymore!" There was a shattering sound as I got closer to the door. Kaname's voice was hard and angry. "I don't want Zero to have an excuse to make us seem like worse monsters than we already are. You _know _I'm trusting you to help keep the other night class students in check. We can't have issues like that damn Aido trying to drink _my_ Yuki's blood. It is not acceptable."

"Kaname, I didn't even know he had left the dormitories. I only recently got back. I'm sorry that I've disappointed you but-"

"I know." Kaname sighed and I heard a thump. "It's just so tiring already and it's only day three. I have a feeling Aido is going to be the source of a lot of issues."

There was a rustling movement and a sigh. "Takuma, I'm sorry. Truly. I shouldn't take my anger out on you like that. I'll deal with Aido. I'm glad that you had a good time with Rima and Shiki. How did the photos turn out?"

"They were great! Everything was new and fun. I'm glad I went." Hesitation and then, "Maybe you should go next time. Just something a little bit fun to distract you from all of this."

Complete silence followed by a soft chuckle that slowly became full on laughter. "Takuma, I might just take you up on the offer if things don't begin to improve." Kaname's voice was so light and happy. "I am truly honored to have you for a friend."

"You seem tired Kaname. Why don't you rest for a bit before class. I'll wake you up in an hour okay?"

"Thank you Takuma. Have a nice hour without me." There was a smile in Kaname's voice and I smiled with it.

"I think you're over reacting Rima." Takuma was leaning against my bed post with his arms folded. He frowned at me, heaving a sigh. "Kain's appearance probably just freaked Shiki out a bit. Don't worry."

"It's not that I'm worrying Takuma. I just don't know entirely what my feelings for Senri are." I looked up at him and saw his face soften.

He sighed and walked over to sit next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "Relax Rima. You have to let Shiki be Shiki. There's no way around it. He has feelings for you and you have feelings for him. I doubt either of you are ready to display those feelings to the world though." He nudged my head and I looked up at him. "You'll be okay. The two of you just need to work out a few things first." He kissed my forehead and stood, gingerly clearing his throat. "You two just need to talk about things. It'll be okay."

He smiled and left the room, humming a song underneath his breath. What was wrong with me? It's not like it mattered how much I cared for Senri. The likelihood of the two of us being together was so low it wasn't even really worth considering as a possibility. But still, my heart thumped happily away at the thought of being with him.

"Rima, please turn that stupid phone off." Ruka turned on her bedside lamp and I moaned, rolling over to look at it.

"It's the Vampire Council," I said, sitting up. I cleared my throat and answered. "Rima Touya."

"We have a target for you. Please see to it that you take necessary precautions to keep from gathering suspicion. Also, please be aware that you will need a partner. We don't want there to be much suspicion. Choose wisely."

They hung up and I stared at the wall. "Ruka, I have a hit. From the Vampire Council."

"Who is it?" She sat up and stared at me, concern etched on her face.

"I don't know. I imagine they'll send me a letter." I sighed and leaned back. "I'm going to go to sleep now and wait I guess. Goodnight Ruka."

"Did you just say you want me to go _hunting_ with you?" Senri was standing in front of me with an incredulous look on his face.

"Nevermind!" I glared at him and turned. "Forget I even asked. Forget everything." I stormed out of the room, making sure to slam the door in his surprised face. Screw him. I made it clear I didn't want to go hunting and _he_ was going to make a fuss about it? He didn't have to go. He could have said no in about ten different ways and they all would have been better than the slap in the face he just gave me. "Takuma!" I jumped off of the second floor balcony, landing quietly on the balls of my feet. "Would you go hunting with me?"

"Shiki said no?" I could see the surprise on Takuma's face as I nodded. "Of course I'll go with you Rima." He reached out and patted my head, and smiling. "I'm sorry Shiki said no. I'm surprised."

"It doesn't matter. He has made it perfectly clear that he has no interest in me any longer." It had been a week since I had gotten that call from the Vampire Council and Senri had continued to grow distant from me.

"Perhaps he's so impassioned for you that he is blocking it off and making it seem like he doesn't care."

Takuma's voice was gentle but I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. If this is how he plans on treating me, then that's a no. Let's get ready." I held up the envelope. "We have a job to do."

"Where's it at again?" We were walking around downtown, acting like a happy couple out shopping for some last minute Halloween decorations. Takuma's arm was wrapped around my shoulders and he buried his face against my neck.

His warm breath tickled my skin and I rubbed my head against his, feeling the softness of his hair. "We're looking for an old church. I guess he's been feeding on people who go in there."

We walked around for a few more minutes, searching for the old building. "That's it!" I nodded towards an old church that was beginning to crumble on the outside. I could feel the presence of another vampire; one that had begun the short fall to becoming a Level E.

"Be careful Rima." Takuma pulled out his katana and held it to the side. I gave him a quizzical look and he laughed. "I think that disintegrating him might be overdoing it."

"I plan on electrocuting him." I watched him while I said this and saw his eyes widen momentarily before he shrugged and motioned me ahead of him.

We heard the wet gulping sounds of a vampire feeding. I motioned for Takuma to be very quietly and silently moved through the rows of pews. He was at the altar with a young girl, maybe sixteen. We got so close to him that when he finally noticed us he raised his hands in surrender, a look of panic flitting across his features.

"Please, kill me." His voice rang with a sadness that was so complete. I looked over at Takuma who looked to me nodding. "FOOLS!"

The vampire jumped at me, knocking me flat to the ground. I felt his fangs pierce my neck and gasped as he took great gulps of my blood. Within seconds I could feel dizziness and images began to blur in front of my face.

"RIMA!" Takuma's voice sounded very distant and I heard a thud. The body on mine was gone and a scream rang through the church. I turned and threw up, unable to move any more than that.

There was an explosion and another scream, lower and more pain filled than the first. "Rima! Rima can you hear me?"

I tried to turn but wasn't able to move. My body felt like it had been filled with sand. I could see Takuma looking at me from where he had fallen. There was a bite mark on his neck and blood seeped down his shirt. When I focused, from what I could see it looked like his arm had been broken. "Takuma? Are you hurt?" He nodded and I tried to move towards him, giving up after a few seconds of struggle.

"Rima, it's okay. Everything will be okay." My eyes were beginning to close and try as I might to keep him in my sight, darkness began to swallow me up.

"Rima, I'm here. I'm sorry." I turned my head but my vision darkened and all I could see was a shadow above me with a gentle voice. It whispered me to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why isn't she waking up? Was I too late?"

"No, but she did lose a lot of blood. She's a vampire, not a magician. Give her time. She needs to recover."

I let out a small moan, and turned my head. Lights flashed across my vision but they soon cleared. "Rima?" I opened my eyes and blinked slowly. Senri's face slowly came into view. "Rima! You're awake!"

"Se-Senri?" My voice was soft and sounded pained, but it didn't hurt as much. "What happened?"

"I followed you and Takuma. It took me a while to catch up with you guys but I found you eventually." Pain flashed across his face and he shook his head viciously. "I'm so sorry. I should have been with you from the very beginning. I was just being stubborn and difficult." I blinked at him and he leaned down, pressing his forehead against mine. "I am sorry Rima. I don't blame you if you don't forgive me and if you never do. But just know that I'm going to make it up to you somehow."

I reached my hand out and touched his face, trying to smile at him. "I forgive you Senri. I just wish that you had been there with me to begin with. What happened to the vampire?"

Senri hesitated and shrugged. "Well, after the vampire attacked you, it went and attacked Takuma. He was caught off guard because he was trying to get to you. I uh, I used my whip and startled him back and then I killed him. I made him explode. Then I rushed to you and tried to get the blood stopped but it wouldn't work. I called the vampire council…"

I turned when I sensed a vampire and saw a woman shrouded in a cloak. "You failed your mission."

"The vampire attacked us before we were able to get him. I'm sorry ma'am."

She walked towards the bed, and I could see her aged features. Wrinkles creased her forehead and her eyes were sharp and angry. "That is not an excuse. We were counting on you to take care of the problem. You have failed. If it weren't for Shiki you would have failed completely." She turned to him and bowed. "The council thanks you for your service. Perhaps next time around, Miss Touya can learn from you." She turned to give me a glare before leaving the room in a sweep on her cloak.

I stared after her and slowly tears fell from my eyes. I knew my parents were disappointed in me and I didn't blame them.

"Hey, don't cry." Senri's face was gentle and concerned. He lifted me up and moved me over on the bed a bit so he could lie down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in the pillow, exposing his pale neck. "Here Rima. They wouldn't let me give you blood before but you're probably hungry." He held my head and turned me so my face was close enough I could feel the heat of his skin. I felt my fangs and felt the familiar hunger in my stomach. "It's okay Rima. Really, don't worry."

I closed my eyes and inhaled, reveling in the pure scent of _him_. "Thank you Senri," I murmured before sinking my fangs into his neck.

I woke up to the sound of someone puttering the around the room quietly. I could feel Senri behind me with an arm still wrapped around my waist. I blinked into the darkness and saw Takuma getting up from a chair.

"Hey," I said softly, hoping I wouldn't wake Senri up on accident. I saw him startle and felt bad.

He rushed over to me, kneeling down in front of me. Takuma grabbed one of my hands and squeezed it. "Are you okay? They wouldn't let me see you at first and I was really worried that it was because something had gone wrong."

"I'm fine Takuma," I said gently, patting his cheek gently. "Thank you for being worried about me." I looked at him and saw his arm in a sling. "What happened?"

Takuma blushed and shrugged looking away. "Ah well, when I saw him drinking your blood I threw my katana at him. It hit him and pierced through his side but he turned and jumped on me. I screamed and tried to get my hand up so I could disintegrate him and he crushed my arm. I was in too much pain to do anything after that. I'm sorry. I should have been able to protect you better."

"Don't apologize. Neither of us was ready for that crazy beast."

"I'm just glad that you're okay," he said softly, leaning his head onto my hand. I turned my hand palm up and brushed my thumb against his face. "I should go," he whispered. I could see the glitter of tears in his eyes. "I need to go talk to Kaname and tell him what happened."

"Takuma, are you going to be alright?"

He stood up unsteadily and shrugged. "I'll be okay. Just need to get over the surprise." He lifted my chin and leaned down, planting a very soft, lingering kiss on my lips. Takuma whispered my name before giving me a sad smile. "What am I to do?"

I watched him leave, feeling the tingle on my lips from his kiss. Of all things, I had not expected that and wondered what Senri would say. I didn't even know how I felt about it. I turned and looked up at Senri's sleeping face, reaching up to touch him.

"Are you okay?" His eyes opened slowly and he carefully pulled my body closer to his. I nodded and he sighed, propping himself up on his elbow. He inhaled deeply and frowned. "Was Takuma in here?" I gave a small nod and a dark look crossed his features before he shrugged. "I wish he had woken me up. I would have liked to see him." Turning back to me he smiled and leaned down, brushing his lips against my forehead. "I'm going to go talk to a nurse and see if we can break you out of here yet."

"Rima!" Ruka ran towards us and wrapped her arms around me, being gentle as she did it. "Oh my gosh! We heard what happened. Are you okay?" She looked up at Senri and gave him a small smile. "Thank you for taking care of her." They hurried me into the lobby of the moon dormitory and sat me down on a couch.

I heard some of the others coming down the stairs and looked up to see Kain, Aido, Kaname, Seiren, and Takuma filing down the stairs. Takuma blushed a light red color when he saw me but didn't say anything.

"It's good to see you back here," Kaname said with a nod. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened. Takuma has been filling in the details that were missing from the report that Vampire Council gave me." He frowned and shook his head. "That vampire should not have been passed to you, to be honest. You haven't been out hunting as often and that was no rookie. I was surprised when I saw that he was your target."

"Why did they send me after him then? Why didn't you do anything?" I glared at Aido when he opened his mouth to intercede and he shut it abruptly.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't notified until much later." He shrugged. "I'll look into it and make sure things are cleared up." He turned and began walking back up the stairs when he paused and looked down at us gently. "I'm not sure if you are aware, Rima, Senri. But it has come out that Zero Kiryuu is a vampire. Be aware that he could become dangerous to us. Also, if you are feeling up to it Takuma, I would like you, Senri, and Rima to go into town today. I have something I need you to take care of." He waved at us as he disappeared at the top, and we heard the click of his door.

I turned and saw that Takuma's arm was no long in a sling. When he noticed me looking at it he smiled. "The wonders of blood," he said with a joking grin. "Aido shared."

Aido shrugged and looked away when I glanced at him and I turned back to Takuma. "We need to go into town tonight?"

He nodded and shrugged. It's not that late in the day actually. And it is the weekend so we're not missing out of any school."

"Well it's all well and good. I feel much better." Thank you Senri, I added to myself.

"I'll go talk to Kaname and see what he needs us to do then," Takuma said, standing up. "Be back in a moment!" He dashed up the stairs and Senri wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't want you to come," he said quietly. I stiffened and he sighed. "It's not that I don't want to be with you. I don't want you to push yourself too much before you've completely recovered."

"I'm fine," I said stiffly, shrugging my shoulders. "But if you don't want me to go, then I will stay here. And do nothing."

Senri sighed and shook his head. "Fine you stubborn woman. Come with." I turned to him and smiled, giving him a kiss. An image of Takuma flashed through my mind and I bit my lip, smiling at him to hide my sudden discomfort.

"I'm going to go get ready…" I turned and dashed up the stairs, not wanting him to see my face. I bumped into Takuma and he grabbed my arms to steady me. "Takuma!"

He let my arms go and bowed at me. "Rima." When he straightened up he smiled at me. The faintest traces of sadness sparkled in his eyes and I cupped his face in my hand.

"Takuma, don't look at me with such sadness." I reached up and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll be down in a bit."

"Thank you Rima," he whispered before turning and hurrying down the stairs. I watched him join the others and sighed. There was no telling what was going to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh! There's the ice cream!" Takuma was holding a list in his hands and Senri and I followed him around as he searched for the groceries.

"I don't understand why _we're_ doing this and not the maids." Senri was less than pleased to be running errands for the dorm president.

"Now Shiki, you shouldn't be so difficult. Obviously it is something related to _us_ so you just need to be patient." Takuma looped his arm through one of my and Senri took the other.

We continued to walk through downtown when I saw a silver-head. "Hey, it's Kiryuu, and the chairman's daughter."

Senri stopped and stared at them, frowning. "I think we should follow them. I wonder what they're doing here."

I noticed Takuma fidgeting with a button his coat and asked him what was wrong. "Well, Kaname also wanted us to kill a Level E vampire while we were out. Maybe Zero senses it."

Senri and I looked at each other before shrugging. "Well, let's try and find that guy then, huh?"

As we continued down towards where we had last seem them we heard a scream and began running. "That must have been her!" We ran towards the sound and stumbled onto the scene. Zero was wielding Artemis and protecting Yuki from the vampire before her.

Takuma reached down and the metal of his sword rang true. Senri and I watched him cut the level E vampire in half.

"Takuma!" Yuki bowed and when she saw Senri and me, she bowed a few more times. "Thank goodness you're here, but I don't understand. How did you know about the vampire before we did?"

"It helps to I have all of the information," Senri said in a dry voice. "I imagine we knew more about the situation than you did, Miss Disciplinary Committee."

Zero's face looked absolutely murderous as he stared at Senri. "That doesn't explain why you're here!"

"I can't tell you right now," Takuma said, drawing that angry gaze towards himself. "Come to the moon dormitories tonight and I'll explain." Takuma smiled and gave a small wave before turning and motioning Senri and I to follow him.

"What was that about?" I asked Takuma, grabbing his arm.

He turned to me and shrugged his shoulders. "I want them to come tonight. To help me celebrate my birthday!" He gave me a smile and winked before turning back, looping our arms together. He motioned and Senri took my other arm. Takuma began to hum a soft melody to himself. "Cheer up guys. It's a party!"

"It's my birthday!" Takuma's announcement to Zero and Yuki made my smile. They stared at him completely shocked.

"How old are you?" Yuki asked, looked wary and curious.

I leaned my head on Senri's shoulder and watched them with amusement. "I'm eighteen! I'm an adult now. I'll accept a kiss from Yuki as my present now."

Zero made a face, muttering something under his breath vehemently. "That's not why I'm here!" Yuki exclaimed, frowning. "I'm here about that vampire from earlier. I'm still a prefect after all."

"Ah, well it's alright. Go ahead and ask away. We've all been informed of the situation." Takuma's cheerfulness disappeared a little, though he still smiled kindly.

"Well I guess I was wondering about how often that happens? Rogue vampires running around. And why were you there? Were you there specifically to kill that vampire?" She turned to Senri and I, nodding in our direction. "And them?"

Aido stepped forward, looking disgruntled. "That _vampire_ was a level E. It wasn't even in the pyramid of vampire hierarchy. It was a _made _vampire. Something that shouldn't have even been in existence."

"Aido!" Takuma frowned at him, hands on hips. He turned to Yuki and Zero apologetically. "I'm sorry. What he says is correct though in theory, although obviously there are some circumstances that maybe be a bit different." He acknowledged Zero with a nod of his head.

"I heard there was a report that a Level E vampire had escaped. I sent these three to take care of it." We all turned at the sound of Kaname's quiet voice.

"He looks sad again," Senri whispered to me. He was right. Kaname looked especially troubled tonight.

"He must have been very concerned about Yuki when he heard that she and Zero were in town today. Maybe _that's _why he sent us…" Senri gave me a curious look and shrugged. "Just a possibility."

Takuma rejoined us at the drinks table. "What do you think?"

"It's a lovely party for you Takuma. However, I think we should have another one. Maybe one that is ridiculously classy." I winked at him and he grinned at me.

"Maybe. I'll talk to Kaname about it." Takuma wrapped an arm around Senri's shoulders, leaning against him.

There was a stir and we all stared at Zero who had a gun pointed at Kaname. Seiren reacted quickly and took position to kill him. "Well that's different," Senri said softly. I could hear in his voice he was beginning to lose interest in it all and I tucked my head against his body.

Senri tilted my head up and kissed me lightly, letting his hand brush down the front of my body softly. "We'll just have to get through this party," he whispered to me. I was watching Takuma though and he looked away.

Suddenly he clapped his hands and announced that they were all forgetting it was his birthday celebration. Takuma grabbed Senri and began cutting pieces of cake. "This is a cake made by everyone so I hope that we all have a piece to enjoy!" Takuma's smile was infectious and I could see even Kaname's small smile as he watched his closest friend.

I went to take a piece to Zero and Yuki, being very careful not to disturb Zero to much as I handed it to him. Kaname took Yuki's piece and gently cut a slice for her to try. "You know, you shouldn't frown so much." Zero jerked in surprise when I spoke to him. I shrugged. "It's difficult, to see the one that you care about being cared for by another. You shouldn't let it be so obvious, especially when you have half-declared that other person your enemy."

"What do you know of it? I see you and Shiki there are doing just fine." Zero's words were angry and he glared at me.

No one was looking towards us and I sighed. Before he could move or do anything I gently touched his face with my hand. Zero jerked sideways but stopped. "I didn't mean me," I whispered. "I care for another as well as Senri, and I watch every day as Senri and I grow closer, this other suffers. It's a terrible pain. He is loved by both Senri and I." I looked Zero in the eye and watched a brief flash of fear that was quickly replaced with disdain. "Be careful how you handle her. You should know that Kaname only keeps you because of Yuki. Have a care for her."

Zero's eyes shifted and he let out a small noise of desire. I turned to see Senri licking Takuma's hand where he had been cut. I turned back to Zero who's eyes were wide with desire. "Run," I whispered to him, giving him a small push. "Don't cause yourself more pain. Please."

Zero bolted out of the small clearing, and as soon as Yuki saw she followed after him. Kaname sighed and watched her go, another look of sadness crossing over his features. I rushed back down to where Senri and Takuma were, hitting them both in the arm. "Did you truly _have_ to do that?"

Senri looked at me and shrugged. "It's bad to be wasteful." I felt my fangs sharpen and felt a small hunger in my stomach and looked away. Takuma's blood smelled delicious. "Do you need some, Rima?"

Takuma and he were both watching me and I shrugged. "Maybe later."

"Tonight?" Takuma put an arm around my shoulder and Senri put his around my waist. "We'll take care of you tonight." There was so much promise in Takuma's voice that I felt my body begin to quiver in anticipation.


	8. Chapter 8

"Rima…" Senri whispered my name as I bit him, feeling the immediate rush of life from him. He ran his fingers through my hair and down my neck, making my body quiver. I sighed contently after a few minutes and cuddled against his body. "Better?" I nodded and he chuckled to himself. "Takuma?"

There was movement at the door and Takuma walked in. "Sorry, I didn't want to intrude." I could hear the embarrassment in his voice and Senri was quiet for a moment.

"Do you want to come to bed?" There was a hesitant note in Senri's voice and, surprised, I looked up at him. "If that's okay with Rima that is," he added quickly. I nodded and he smiled, pulling the two of us a little farther to one side of the bed. "Come on Takuma. We can all just go to sleep."

"Sure," Takuma said slowly before making his way over to Senri's bed. "I'll uh just let me change quickly." A moment later I felt the sheets move as Takuma slowly joined us.

He stopped about a foot away from me and I giggled. "Takuma." He froze and I reached out, gently touching his arm. "Come here." He wiggled a little bit closer and I sighed before moving towards him and closing the rest of the space between us. Senri followed me and after a few moments of maneuvering we were settled. I had my arms around Takuma and he had one under me and one over my waist. Senri spooned me from behind with his face buried in my hair.

"Ah," Takuma said softly before nestling his face in my hair. "This is nice."

I nodded but was already drifting off to sleep. Senri murmured something softly but I couldn't understand what he said. Takuma did though because he made a soft hum of agreement as we fell asleep.

I woke up in a tangle of sheets in limbs. Takuma was on his stomach with half of the sheets spun around his body. Senri had saved the other half of the sheets and was hogging them to himself. I was lucky to be in the middle so I was covered but when I saw I began laughing.

"Mmmm…" Takuma turned and looked at me. He had small lines on his face from sleeping with his face pressed so hard on the sheet. "Mornin'," he murmured, flipping over and wrapping his arms around my waist. He nuzzled my neck, brushing his lips against the skin.

"Hungry?" I asked innocently, meeting his gaze. He nodded and shrugged. "Takuma," I said when he began getting out of bed. "Here." I turned my head so my neck was exposed and I saw a flash of red go through his eyes.

He reached out and ran a gentle finger over the skin, a look of complete bloodlust in his eyes. "Ahh…" he moaned before leaning down slowly. He kissed the skin and flicked his tongue out, giving one long, slow lick. I felt his fangs pierce the skin and he cradled my face in his hands as he fed.

I felt Senri startle awake at the smell of blood. "Rima?" He turned and I felt his hands grab my waist. I could feel him shuddering and he rubbed his face against the skin of my hip. He kissed and licked the skin softly, letting one of his hands wander down my leg and up again. "Rima, say yes," he whispered softly. I felt the sharp point of his fangs as he kissed my hip again.

"Senri," I whispered. His touch started a quivering in my body and I let out a soft moan. "Yes Senri, whatever you want."

I felt the pierce of his fangs and let out a soft scream. Takuma pulled back and kissed me, at first gently and then more insistent. I opened my mouth to his, and felt his groan as our tongues touched.  
"Rima," he moaned, reaching up and tangling his hand in my hair. He squeezed and I let out a surprised sound. Senri's hand clenched on my leg tightly and I arched my back, letting out another noise. "Shhh Rima," Takuma whispered before pressing his lips against mine again.

I felt Senri move and he kissed his way up my back, lifting my shirt as he went.. Every once in a while I would feel the wetness of his tongue and it made me gasp. Takuma's hand trailed down my arm before clenching my hand tightly.

"TAKUMA!" There was a bang on the door that jerked the three of us apart. Takuma tumbled off of the bed and Senri rolled over so he was closer to the door. His body crouched in a protective position and I trailed my hand down his back to relax him.

"Akatsuki, now is not the time!" Takuma was breathing heavily and leaned against the bed post. I could see his chest moving with each breath as he collected himself. He moved towards the door, slipping on a shirt as he walked. He turned to us and sighed. "I'm sorry." He stepped outside and Senri turned to curl himself around me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly, touching the spots where he and Takuma had bitten me. The skin was sensitive. I could tell that they had taken a relatively decent amount of blood.

"Ah a bit light headed I suppose," I said quietly. Senri ran his fingers lightly over my exposed stomach and made a low sound in his throat. "What is it?" I asked him, looking up.

"You are just so delicious," he murmured kissing me.

"Can you hand me some blood tablets?" I asked him shyly. "I don't want to feed off of anyone right now." Senri gave me a concerned look but handed me his container. I ate a few and gave it back. "Thanks."

"Rima, what is it?" Senri lifted my face so I was looking into his eyes and I could see the worry and fear in his eyes.

"I've never been so consumed with passion like that," I said. My voice sounded so weak to me and I hated it, but there wasn't anything I could about it. "And now, I just don't know."

Senri was quiet for a few moments before he moved down on the bed so we were eye-to-eye. "I don't want you to feel bad for feeling emotion around me. And I suppose around Takuma. We're your friends and perhaps we're more but most importantly we are _here_ for you. We care about you." I felt tears prickle at my eyes and blinked them away but one fell and Senri caught it. "We'll take care of you Rima."

The door opened and Takuma came back in, shutting it quietly behind him. He took one look at us before hurrying over to the bed, scooching in behind me. "Hey, don't cry Rima," he murmured, kissing my head. "We're here." They wrapped their arms around me and held me while I cried. It was the first time I remember crying for years.


	9. Chapter 9

"What did Kain want anyway?" We were all seated downstairs in the lobby. I was sipping tea quietly and trying to collect myself again, especially before class started.

Takuma blushed a little and shrugged. "He just wanted to make sure we were all okay. I guess some of the others were beginning to wonder if we were killing each other."

I laughed and Senri smiled, shrugging. "They can believe what they want I suppose." He gently touched the bite mark and sighed. "Minne isn't going to like that if we end up being scheduled for something," he murmured.

"That's the glory of being able to feed off of one of you," I told him with a wink. "I just need to get a little extra juice in me. But not right now," I added quickly when Takuma opened his mouth. He smiled and nodded at me, acknowledging what I had said. "We should get ready for class," I added with a sigh.

"I think Ruka was worried about you as well," Takuma told me. "Since you didn't sleep in your room last night."

"I'll go talk to her," I said, standing up. I leaned down and kissed Senri, running a gentle hand down his face before I walked over to Takuma. "Thank you for telling me," I said before giving him a kiss as well. He sighed as I turned and went up the stairs. When I turned around he and Senri were talking quietly to each other.

"Ruka?" I gently knocked on the door before opening it.

She jerked upright at her desk and turned to stare at me. "Rima! I was worried about you when you didn't come to the room last night. Is everything okay?" I nodded and she sighed. "And how about this morning? Are you hurt?"

I blushed and shook my head. I was debating what to tell her when the words began to bubble out of my mouth. She listened quietly, nodding and when I finished she stared at me. "Ruka, I don't even know what to do with the idea of one love let alone two!"

"I think you should just relax," she said with a smile. "Although you should be careful. Letting yourself get carried away like you did this morning could be dangerous. Don't let both of them feed off of you."

"I didn't mean to," I said in a little voice. "It just happened."

She nodded and sighed. "Rima, I wish that I could have half of what you have," she whispered. Tears glittered in her eyes and I hugged her.

"You'll find that person for you Ruka," I told her. I went to our closets and pulled out our uniforms. "Come on, we have class."

"Good evening!" Yuki was standing at the gates trying to fend off the day class students by herself.

"Miss Disciplinary Committee," I said quietly. I had locked away my emotions and felt quite close to normal. She looked at me in curiosity as I rarely talked to her. "Where is your partner? Isn't this a lot for you to handle?"

She bowed and blushed a light red. "Ah well Zero is detained at the moment." She was stammering over her words and I stared at her until she began to fumble around trying to find something to tell me.

"Nevermind," I told her, turning around. Senri moved up behind me and laid a gentle hand on the small of my back. "I wonder what happened to him…"

"I'm sure whatever it is, he's fine." Senri's voice was devoid of emotion as well and we walked to our class together. I saw Kaname stop to talk to Yuki and watched Ruka's downcast gaze as she saw this as well.

Aido bumped into me, pushing me into Senri. "Hey, you clumsy idiot." My voice was clearly irritated and he began muttering about not seeing me. "Shut up Hanabusa. Just be careful where you step."

"That was a boring class." Senri was sitting on the couch and I was propped on the arm rest. Aido was complaining about the lesson. "Does he think we're stupid or something? That stupid Yagori thinks he's so smart."

"Don't' be so insulting to a renowned hunter Aido." Akatsuki was leaning against the wall watching his cousin make a fool of himself.

"It's the truth!" Aido retorted, making a scoffing noise. "It's like he thinks we're done but we'll long outlive him. His life is meaningless."

"Careful Aido," I said, giving him lifeless eyes.

"Let's go to bed," Senri murmured, looking at Takuma who nodded. They turned to me and I felt my face flush red.

"Ah I'm going to stay up with Ruka tonight," I said, looking around. The others were watching us closely and I focused on not turning bright red.

Senri stood up and nodded, leaning down to kiss me. Takuma ruffled my hair and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight, Rima," he whispered. His voice made my shiver and he chuckled softly to himself as he went upstairs.

"AH!" I jerked upright and looked around, wondering where the sound was coming from. I heard someone running through the hallway and burst into a room.

Ruka was also sitting completely upright, looking around to see what was going on. "Rima? Was that Ichijo?"

I opened my mouth and closed it, trying to think. "I have no idea." I got up and threw on my robe, pulling my hair back into a single pony tail. "I'll go check and see what's going on."

I walked down the hallway and saw a small gathering of people in the lobby. I felt Ruka's presence behind me and we walked down together.

"My grandfather is coming. Today." Takuma's voice wavered slightly and he sighed, leaning his head against the window. Senri and I watched him from across the room. There was a light layer of sweat over his brow and he swiped at it furiously. "Be aware everyone who he is. He is Ichiou. One of the head members of the vampire council. There are few who rank higher than him in our world."

"Will you tell Kuran?" Kain asked, looking up towards where the president's room was.

Takuma sighed and shook his head. "I don't want to bother him with this. I'm sure we can handle my grandfather. He just wants to check up on me."

Takuma's eyes sought mine and I gave him a small smile, the best I could manage at the time. The idea that Ichiou would be coming here was a scary one. Our families were very close and I had the sneaking suspicion that my own father might decide to come as well. "I'm going to go change and get ready. If you'd like to be here when he appears, please dress nicely. My grandfather is very much about appearances." He went upstairs and we all watched him make his way slowly.

"Come, Rima. We need to change." Ruka and I went upstairs and dressed. I wore a black skirt with a bright red top and black jacket.

"I'm going to go see Takuma," I said softly, slipping out of the room. "Hey," I said softly, opening the door. He turned to me and rushed over, wrapping his arms around my waist and picking me up, pressing his lips against mine. I could feel him shaking and held his face in my hands. "Takuma, it's okay," I whispered to him between his furious kisses.

"I'm afraid, Rima," he moaned. "I'm afraid of him and of what he's going to say and do."

"It's okay. We're here for you." The words echoed through the room and we all remembered what had happened earlier. He nodded and gently set me down.

The three of us held hands as we made our way downstairs and waited for the carriage to bring Ichiou. There was a tense atmosphere in the air and everyone stared at the clock or at the door waiting. Takuma's hands were sweating and he was quietly pacing the room. With a jerk we all stared as the giant doors were pushed open and a figure walked in.

"Grandson."


	10. Chapter 10

Takuma's entire body stiffened as he bowed. We all bowed to the vampire elder and he chuckled. "So, this is the place where you've been hiding out for the past year." His voice was so condescending it made me grit my teeth.

Kaname had made his way down and greeted Ichiou. I looked out the window at the stormy sky and turned back at Ruka's exclamation.

"My lord, the joke has gone too far." Aido was standing in front of Ichiou.

I saw Kain grab Ruka and Kaname was silent as this happened around him. The sound of Kaname slapping Aido quieted the entire room. "You need to keep you cool." Kaname's voice was like ice and Aido jerked back, stunned.

We watched as Takuma and Ichious left, going to a side room together. I looked up at Senri who shook his head. I could see the tension in the lines of his face and he shuddered. "No Rima, we mustn't go in there. Ichiou would kill us."

"Rima?" I whipped around and saw my father standing inside with his hat in his hands. He looked terribly uncomfortable.

"Father." I bowed to him and fought for control of my face. When I looked up he was staring at me. "I didn't know that you were coming," I said, blinking slowly at him.

"Ah I suppose I should have informed you. It just happened rather quickly. I was honored with Ichiou asked me to accompany him." My father looked at Senri and frowned. "You must be the Shiki heir." He nodded. "I knew your mother long ago. It's terrible the decline of her health."

Senri inhaled sharply but merely bowed. "You honor her name by thinking of her. Thank you sir." Senri's eyes were completely flat and lacked even the slightest spark of interest.

My father nodded and turned back to me. "You look weaker Rima. I think you're letting your mind get weak here at this _school_. Do try and keep yourself sharp. If your mind weakens then you are weak. And I will not have a weak child. I'll kill you first." He gave a small smile and turned, walking back outside in a flutter of his cloak.

Complete silence filled the space and I clenched my hands into fists. I stared at the ground, not able to look at anyone even though I could feel them all staring at me.

"Rima?" Senri touched my shoulder and I glared outside. A bolt of electricity shot into a tree, creating a hold big enough to fit through. "Rima, hey don't do that." When he tried to touch me again though a small electrical current jumped and he jerked back.

"I'm fine, Senri." My voice was stiff and cold. I thought of ice walls and vaults that hid my feelings. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, feeling my tension drain out of my body. I turned to him and gave him a small smile. "Everything is fine."

Ichious, Takuma, Yuki, and Zero came out of the side room suddenly. Zero looked paler than usual, but Yuki was flushed. I could tell she had overexcited herself while talking to Ichiou. While everyone was distracted with Ichiou once again, I made my way over to Zero.

"So you're okay after all." His gaze jerked from the wall to me and I stared back at him, waiting. He finally nodded and I sighed. "You know, I know what it's like to lock everything away. Every single day you have to lock a little bit more of yourself up to keep calm and make sure nothing is noticeably different about you. The only thing is, that when you get close to someone, like how you and Yuki are, locking it away isn't enough anymore. You'll begin lashing out at things and if you aren't careful, you might come to hurt the one you care about."

"Why are you telling me this?" Zero's voice was rough and I shrugged. "Tell me." His tone gentled and I gave him a startled look.

"Zero, I don't know what Yuki is to Kaname, but what I can tell you is this: He cares for her and she cares for him. However, she is protective of you and cares about your well-being. Don't insult that love and go recklessly hurting things just because you don't have a handle on your emotions. You need to begin letting them out. Otherwise you'll hurt yourself and she'll never forgive you."

I gently patted his arm and shrugged. "I'm just saying. I know you harbor secrets. We all do. But just keep in mind that while we all have secrets, we also all have people who care enough about us to help us through things."

I turned and headed back up to my room, leaving the soft murmur of the night class behind me.

"What are you doing?" Ruka's irritated voice broke through my sleep and I rolled over. Senri burst into the room, shoving her aside.

"Rima, come on. I need you to just come with me. Please." He pulled my coat out of the closet and tossed it onto the bed before going and pulling out some shoes. I stared at him and he bared his fangs at me. "Hurry!"

I dressed quickly and Senri pulled me out of the room. We rushed down the stairs and I followed him out to the back of the dormitory. "Senri, what is going on?"

He turned and grabbed me, lifting me up and shoving me against a tree. His eyes flared red and exposed my neck. I had never seen him look so wild before. His eyes were fixated on my neck and he ran a finger over the skin. "I need this," he said in a strangled whisper.

"Sen-ri," I gasped when he bit into my neck. There was no hesitation. It felt like he had become completely consumed by his hunger.

I slowly slid back down the tree so my feet were planted on the ground and one hand grasped the side of my neck as he fed. His other hand slipped underneath my shirt and he traced lines across my belly, slowly sliding up. When he reached the material of my bra he let out a guttural sound and grabbed ahold of it before ripping it completely off of my body. I winced as the material sliced at my skin but didn't make a noise. I didn't know what was going on with him but I didn't want to make it any worse.

His hand slid over the sensitive skin and I let out a small moan and melted into the touch. My hands slid down his body, down his chest to his stomach. I let one hand slide lower to gentle touch the front of his pants, feeling him pressed against the material. I wrapped my hand around what I could and gave a gentle squeeze as his hand convulsed on my chest. His mouth stopped working at my neck and he pulled back with a gasp. His eyes flashed red before being flooded with the usual chocolate brown. "Rima!" My name was spoken in a sound of amazement and his body shuddered. He grabbed my hands and held them against the tree, pinning the lower half of my body with his.

He kissed me gently and I sighed. "Senri, you took too much blood," I whispered, feeling my energy leaving me. "What was that about anyway?"

"I'm sorry Rima," he murmured. He picked me up and began running back to the building. "Takuma!" He burst into their shared room completely panicked. "I-I couldn't stop."

I saw Takuma stand and hurry over to us and he gently sat me on top of him on the bed. "Here Rima, try and feed okay?" When he exposed his neck, the image blurred and I shut my eyes. Gentle hands guided me to his neck and I bit, feeling the rush of liquid. "There we go Rima." Takuma's voice was soft and after only a few seconds I pulled away and tucked myself against him.

"Senri, Takuma," I whispered. I felt them moving around and soon I was tucked between the two of them again.


	11. Chapter 11

**so this is more or less the lemon part of the story. There are probably only going to be a few more chapters of the story as it wraps up. ^_^ **

"How are you feeling?" We were sitting in the dining room and eating.

"I'm okay," I said quietly. Senri looked at me sharply, checking me over to make sure I wasn't going to just drop on the ground unconscious. "Senri, it's okay. I'm fine."

"I'm sorry," he said in a small voice. "God I'm so sorry. I could have killed you."

"But you didn't," I told him, grabbing his face with my free hand. "Senri, just next time be more aware. Keep control of yourself better."

Takuma stood up and leaned on the table. "Control yourself Senri!" He jerked upright and stared at his friend with wide eyes. "You could have killed her in your bloodlust."

Senri hung his head and nodded. "I know!"

My phone rang and I scrambled for it. "Hello?"

"You have another target. Do not fail. Await the letter. We are counting on you for this." The call ended and I stared at the phone hoping it wouldn't light up again but there it was. A text message telling me where to go.

"Senri? Come with?" He looked at me and frowned, but nodded nonetheless. I looked at Takuma. "Would you like to join the hunt as well?" I asked him.

"No, thanks," he replied. "I have to take care of some land issues that my family is having. They want to buy _more _land." He sighed and stood up, walking over to give me a quick kiss on the forehead. "Have fun. And be _safe._ Please."

Senri and I listened to the sound of his footsteps as he made his way upstairs. He turned to me a smiled. "Let's go."

"Oh Senri, there are some parasols." I pointed to a stand that was off to the side. "We could get you one so you'd finally stop using mine."

He had once again "left his at home" and was holding mine above our heads. "No, thanks though Rima. I'm happy with the one I'm using." We passed a small child who had dropped his ice cream cone and was crying. Senri made a scary face at him that shut the child up and he stared after us. "Besides Rima, it isn't that bright outside."

I glanced up at the sky which was almost cloud free. The sun shone down on the pavement and made me squint my eyes. I punched his arm and rolled my eyes. "Yeah Senri, it isn't _that_ bright at all."

I saw his lips quirk into a smile. "Where is this thing anyway?"

We stopped to look around and I heard a scream. "That sounded like Yuki," I murmured, turning in a circle. I expanded my senses and searched for her scent. "There." I pointed down a small street.

"How creepy." There was another scream and Senri and I bolted after her. "Quickly Rima!"

We arrived at a bell tower and looked around us. "I smell him."

"Rima? Senri?" Yuki looked back at us and pulled out Artemis, swinging it in front of her.

Senri walked forward and shoved her back. "You're in the way."

I grabbed her and pulled her off to the side as Senri bit his fingers, letting blood drip down. I felt the change in the air as he wielded the blood like a whip and snapped it at the Level E, causing an explosion. "You missed," I told him with a sigh. "Go chase after him."

"I hate running," Senri said in an irritated tone. I kicked him gently with my boot but a gunshot went off and Yuki ran after it.

"That must be Zero!" she called back to us as she ran.

"Should we chase them?" I asked, watching her mount the stairs.

"No." I turned to see Kaname and bowed to him. "I'll deal with it. Thank you though for coming out here." He reached out and touched my neck where Senri had bitten me. "Be more careful Senri. You cannot allow your bloodlust to consume like this again." Senri bowed we watched Kaname go.

"Let's go back. I'm hungry." I thought of whether I would bite Takuma or Senri on the way back.

The moment we entered the dorm building again, we went up to Senri's room. Takuma was lying on his stomach with a book over his head. "Someone's been reading again," Senri said softly, picking the book up off of his friend's head. "Feed off of Takuma if you want. I need to go make a phone call." Senri leaned down and kissed me, gently caressing my lips with his tongue. He trailed his hands up my waist and chest and squeezed, forcing sounds out of my body. "Ah, Rima," he whispered, pushing the lower half of his body against me. I could feel him pressed hard and tight against his pants and it made something low in my body tighten. This was much different from last night. This was arousing.

One hand continued to massage my breast while the other slipped down and soon he had his hand in my pants. I felt his fingers gently rubbing the material of my underwear which fortunately was lacey and his skin brushed my own. He made a low noise in his throat and cupped me gently, squeezing his fingers.

"Senri," I whimpered, pushing against his hand.

He smiled and pulled away. "I need to make that phone call." His voice was husky and lower than usual and I bit my lip to keep it from trembling. My body was screaming with need. "If you and Takuma start anything, be aware that I'll be back. And I expect that I'll get to be a part of it." He kissed me and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

I looked down and saw that Takuma was awake and staring at me. He had turned over onto his back and smilmed. I saw a dark light in his eyes. I let my eyes wander down his body. "Takuma," I whispered when I saw the large bulge in his pants.

"Come here," he said, holding out his hand. I walked to him and he pulled me down onto the bed next to him. "First we'll feed. And then we'll fuck."

I stared at him. Never had I heard a foul word out of his mouth. "Takuma!" I said, blinking at him. I opened my mouth to say something else but he grabbed my face and shoved his tongue in my mouth.

He made a low guttural sound that hummed through his entire body. "Feed!" he commanded, completely breathless. He reached to fingers up and made a small cut in his neck and moved my head towards it. I sunk my fangs into him and he groaned. His hands spasmed on my back and he rolled us so I saw straddling his stomach. Takuma grabbed my waist and pushed me down his body. He moaned when I brushed against the bulge in his pants and planted me firmly there. I had never felt anything like it before and my body shuddered against his. He gasped and jerked me away from his neck. "Where is that damn Shiki?" he said in a harsh whisper. He pushed himself against me and I cried out, grinding my hips into him. He smiled and went to do it again when the door flew open.

We turned to see Senri standing there. He slammed the door shut and locked it before proceeding to make his way towards us. He took off his coat and threw it to the ground before slowly making his towards us on the bed.

"Rima," he whispered, lifting my shirt up off of my body. They both gasped as I sat before them, the top half of my body completely naked. "Oh yes," Senri said as he leaned down to kiss his way down my back. I felt teeth graze the lower half of my back and moaned, grinding down harder on Takuma.

"Shiki!" Takuma's voice was strangled and when I looked at him his eyes were wild.

"Take your clothes off," Senri told me, giving me a wolfish grin. He reached his hand down so it brushed against my body and Takuma's. Takuma let out a soft moan and I squirmed towards his fingers. "Rima." My name coming from his mouth was so hypnotic and I obeyed, slipping off my skirt and underwear.


	12. Chapter 12: The Finale!

"Ah, Rima!" Takuma's voice echoed off of the walls in the room. I was kneeling between his legs and licking up the length of him in long slow strokes. I watched his eyes roll back in his head as his body arched up. He reached out and Senri grabbed his hand.

I looked up at Senri and he smiled at me, leaning down to kiss my lips before I went down on Takuma again. Senri began unbuttoning his shirt with one hand and I watched every movement. When he let go of Takuma's hand I sucked hard and Takuma jerked forward and grabbed my head in his hands. "Rima, please," he moaned, pulling me forward as he leaned back down. He kissed me and let his hands wander down my body.

"Turn around." Senri's voice was soft but commanding and I obeyed, turning to see him kneeling before me completely naked. A small noise escaped my throat and Senri smiled at me, giving me a kiss. "Come here." He held out his hands and I took them and let him pull me towards him. Dissatisfied he grabbed my waist and lifted me up to move me. He held me effortlessly above Takuma's body and I saw a dark light glint in his eyes. He nodded and Takuma but when I began to turn around he pushed me down onto Takuma.

"AH!" I screamed, as I felt all of Takuma enter my body. Takuma let out a yell as well and his hands grabbed my waist, squeezing tightly. Neither of us moved, we were so shocked. My body was shaking which created interesting sensations in me.

Senri lifted himself on his knees and gently guided himself into my mouth. I sucked him greedily and his hands spasmed in my hair. "Careful Rima, or you'll make this a short event," he murmured, stroking my cheek. I tried something on him that I hadn't had a chance to try on Takuma and took all of him into my mouth, smiling when my lips touched Senri's body. He was breathing heavily. "Doesn't that hurt?" he asked me in wonder. I shook my head and he gasped at the movement. He thrust a little and groaned as I slipped my lips off of him. "Hey, you don't' have to do that, you know," he whispered gently. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"It doesn't hurt Senri," I said, kissing the head gently. I moved my hips, lifting up gently before moving down again. Takuma's breath hissed out of him and I turned to smile.

"Kiss me, Rima," he whispered, catching a tendril of my hair in his fingers. I turned and kissed him gently, running my fingers over his face.

I turned back towards Senri and he and Takuma gently helped lift me so Takuma could move freely within me. I took Senri in my mouth again and began moving with Takuma's thrusts. The feeling was so exquisite that despite my best efforts, I could not keep my eyes on Senri but I watched his face twist with pleasure while I could before Takuma began to pick up his pace. Senri began thrusting more and soon I was being rocked between the two of them.

"Ah Rima, I'm close," Takuma said, trying to slow down a little. I thrust down on him and he let out a surprised yell. His body shuddered and I could see the tension in his body. "Slower, please Rima," he gasped and I complied, smiling while I did.

I could feel the pressure building in my own body and I closed my eyes, feeling my breathing quicken. Takuma and Senri both sensed this and Senri's hand closed over the soft skin of my chest. I gasped and felt painfully close to being released. Takuma and Senri both began to move faster.

I squirmed and screamed around Senri's body as I hit my climax. Senri let out a surprised yell and I tasted his pleasure and sucked it off of his body. He twitched and gasped. Takuma thrust one last time as deep as he could and I felt his body spasm in release. His hands clenched tightly before releasing their hold on my waist.

Senri and I collapsed. Senri wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck, making soft sounds of content in the back of his throat. Takuma chuckled and kissed me, letting his tongue explore.

"Enough Takuma," Senri gasped. "Can't go on anymore." My hand had found Senri's half-erect member and began stroking it. Senri's arms tightened around me and he sat up on his elbow, looking down at me with caring eyes. "I love you Rima Touya," he said softly.

Takuma sat up on the other side of me and looked at me as well, nodding. "I-I love you as well." He swallowed convulsively and looked a little frightened as he said it.

I looked up at the two of them, and stroked their cheeks. Light and dark, I thought to myself. Takuma's hair looked white in the darkness and Senri's hair looked black as night. "I love you both, very much."

They smiled down at me and wrapped themselves as close to me as they could and we slept, content and warm.

**Thanks for reading!***


End file.
